


Been There, Blown That Up (Podfic)

by 1PB2PB3PB4



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Nebula (Marvel), BAMF Tony Stark, Fix-It, Friendship, Gen, Humour, Miscommunication, POV Outsider, Podfic, Time Travel, Tony Stark Has A Heart, in this fic we love and cherish all marvel characters, not the angsty kind tho, so much misscommunication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1PB2PB3PB4/pseuds/1PB2PB3PB4
Summary: After Loki’s defeat and his fall from the portal, Tony starts preaching about a murderous purple titan out to get them in the depths of space.Wait. What?On the other side of the universe, Nebula loses her cool approximately two seconds after laying eyes on Thanos and finds herself on a wild chase through the galaxy. Now, where exactly was that pathetic piece of rock Terra again?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GwendolynStacy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynStacy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Been There, Blown That Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032681) by [GwendolynStacy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynStacy/pseuds/GwendolynStacy). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't tell if the embedded audio worked so I also included the link to the soundcloud. Enjoy! (and check out more works by GwendolynStacy)

https://soundcloud.com/user-125009554-352305319/been-there-blown-that-up-chapter-1/s-ejboy


	2. Chapter 2

https://soundcloud.com/user-125009554-352305319/been-there-blown-that-up-chapter-2


	3. Chapter 3

https://soundcloud.com/user-125009554-352305319/been-there-blown-that-up-chapter-3


	4. Chapter 4

https://soundcloud.com/user-125009554-352305319/been-there-blown-that-up-chapter-4


	5. Chapter 5

https://soundcloud.com/user-125009554-352305319/been-there-blown-that-up-chapter-5


	6. Chapter 6

https://soundcloud.com/user-125009554-352305319/been-there-blown-that-up-chapter-6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry about being so behind the actual fic (by GwendowlynStacy), but I have honestly been madly busy. I'll see if I can catch up by easter.


	7. Chapter 7

https://soundcloud.com/user-125009554-352305319/been-there-blown-that-up-chapter-7


	8. Chapter 8

https://soundcloud.com/user-125009554-352305319/been-there-blown-that-up-chapter-8


	9. Chapter 9

https://soundcloud.com/user-125009554-352305319/been-there-blown-that-up-chapter-9


End file.
